User blog:Swiss Ninja/Wiki Merge Petition
Dear members of the Club Penguin Fanon Wikia, please read all of this important information: This is a message brought to you by the Club Penguin Fanon Administration. As you all know, wiki activity has been at an all time low. Several years ago, the main community moved off this site to a new wiki, and this place has never been the same place since. Wiki activity began to crumble here, but the situation has gotten much worse. Not only is the wiki activity decreasing here, but it is also decreasing on the new Wiki that was established five years ago. Why, you may ask? It's because Club Penguin has severely declined in popularity, as suggested by this graph: So what does this mean? This means that since Club Penguin popularity falls, there will be less interest in Club Penguin related material elsewhere on the internet. Hence, less and less people interested in joining the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Our Solution? We propose to merge the Club Penguin Fanon Wikia into the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki the one you can visit here. Why, do you ask? Here's why: 1. Currently, the two Fanon Wikis are competing with each other on website searches. This means that this is diverting the maximum amount of visitors from each wiki, hence weakening both wikis. However, now both wikis have reconciled and we are currently cooperating together better than we have before. 2. Merging the wikis will combine the already existing CPFW communities together, thus creating one large community, which is the ultimate goal for both wikis. It will also allow for one place where all new and aspiring users would want to join. 3. Merging the wikis will create less confusion for people who are trying to look for the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki on the web. 4. Club Penguin's decline will hurt us both, so working together will make us a stronger community. 5. Merging the two wikis was the original intent of the original fanon community from pre-2010, which never was realized. Now, you may be wondering how we plan to merge the wikis. Well, the simplest way to answer is that we would like to move all necessary articles and users here to the new Wiki, since it is an easier to manage and has a stronger and larger community than this one. Once everything is transferred, this wiki will be petitioned by me and/or another administrator to be deleted. That way, we have only one Club Penguin Fanon Wiki URL so that people don't get confused. This will be a process that may take a few weeks to sort out, so deletion of this wiki will not happen right away since we need to import several things first. If Club Penguin were to experience a boom in the future (which is unlikely), we would still benefit greatly since our unity will give us strength and we will become more popular together than seperately. We also would like to have a Community Vote Petition right here so that we have the community's approval to pursue this plan. Since Club Penguin has declined in popularity, this wikis is becoming significantly less of a place of interest and the best way to save ourselves now is to join forces under one banner. WE ALSO PROMISE TO: *Import all of your personal articles *Keep your Username when you move *Give you as much help as necessary to undergo the transition to a new wiki. Feel free to ask questions below. Please vote below if you agree with this plan: to merge and import this community with the said Club Penguin Fanon Wiki above, and to have this (nearly abandoned) Club Penguin Fanon Wiki deleted for the benefit of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki community in general, since joining forces will help us survive against a decline in users due to Club Penguin's decline. Category:Blog posts